Demon's Embrace
by Lita Maxwell
Summary: AU In a world where demons rule and humans are more like slaves, Riza Hawkeye tries to live a normal peaceful life. That until a demon named Roy Mustang comes into it.
1. Prologue: The World as We Know It

This is my first FMA fanfic and I've been away from writing for about three years and I had this idea stuck in my head. So…here it is, enjoy!

**_Disclaimer:_** Come on, if I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, I would be living the high life and keep Roy Mustang as my man slave!

**_Demon's Embrace _**

**__**

**_Prologue: The World as We Know It_**

Picture the ideal world in your mind, would there be peace in it where neither wars nor bloodshed would occur? Would it show true happiness? Or would it show the living picture of Hell?

The world as we known as before has vanished before our eyes thanks to the creatures that took over.

They have many names these beasts; Oni, youkai, or just plain old 'demon'.

These demons rose from their hiding spots to cause chaos upon our home and caused the human race to slowly decrease in a hundred years time. Humans are now looked as either food or slaves to the power-welding citizens of their homes.

One could only pray to stop the madness in its tracks…

_**Central City: Present Time**_

The moon shone brightly throughout the city as a lone figure swiftly walked down the dark alleyway, holding her thin coat close to her body to keep warm. She darted her eyes both ways to make sure she wasn't followed and slowly crept towards the slums of the city, it wasn't common to see someone like her appear in such a hellhole after all most humans lived in them.

The woman then walked over to the first depilated building on her right and went inside, holding her bundle of goods under her coat and walked up several flights of stairs before reaching her apartment.

"Edward? Alphonse?" she called out as she entered the apartment, taking off her coat and setting her bundle on the kitchen counter. Some coughing could be heard from one of the bedrooms and the woman headed in that direction. She opened the first door to the right and watched two teenage boys; the one coughing had short sandy blond hair with big hazel eyes and the other had golden hair he kept in a braid and the same golden hued eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

The sandy haired boy looked up at the woman and softly smiled. "Hello Riza, I'm feeling much better now."

"That's a relief, Edward's been taking good care of you I see."

The golden haired boy scowled. "I'm not useless you know."

"It didn't cross my mind." Riza chuckled. Edward rolled his eyes at the woman, unknowingly rubbing his auto-mail arm.

_It still pains me to see that metal on him._ Riza's amber eyes scanned the metal arm of Edward's then turned around back towards the kitchen and grabbed a bottle from her bundle.

When she came back in, Ed's eyes lit up a bit. "You found some?! How?!"

"I had to sneak in a demon's house to get some. Thank God no one spotted me go in." Riza replied.

The boy thanked Riza as he grabbed a spoon and started filling it up for Al. The eldest of the group looked out the window and sighed. "It's getting late, we better get to sleep."

_**Dream**_

Darkness.

That's all Riza could make out as she walked in a straight line, trying to find any way out. "Hello?" she called out, her spine felt chills when she spoke.

"Why do you yell?"

Riza looked around to for the owner of the voice. "Where are you?" she cried out and stepped back only to feel another body pressed against hers. "Shh, it's alright."

The woman could make out the voice belonging to a man's, smooth and silky like dark chocolate, his arms slowly wrapped around her torso. "There's no one here but us."

Riza tried to turn around but the man held her still as he whispered in her ear. "Same place tomorrow?"

_**End Dream**_

The human gasped as she sat straight up into bed. "What…the hell was that?"

Across Central City, a man lied in his bed wide awake and smirked to himself. "Humans are so much fun to play with." He spoke quietly, his midnight orbs looked up at the ceiling.

Ok everyone, how was it? I'll take suggestions as well. But flames I will use to fire my man-slave with!


	2. Chapter 1: Games

Oh wow! I looked at my review count and I got seven in just a few hours! My hits are up to eighty, I'm so happy. I'm glad people like this story! I'm going to edit the prologue later.

Ways to improve the story are much appreciated but flame will be given to my man slave.

**Roy: Dammit, I'm not your slave!**

Bet me! (Throws a coconut at Roy)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**_Demon's Embrace_**

**_ Chapter One: Games_**

It was hard for Riza to get out of bed that morning, fatigue showed in her eyes due to lack of sleep. She rubbed her face to perk her up but it was to no avail, her next idea was to bury her face into the pillow but a knock at her bedroom door stopped her.

"Hey Riza, you up?" called out Edward from the other side.

"Yes…now go away." Was her reply.

Ed rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Come on, you're usually up before us. This week however-"

"I just haven't been getting enough sleep, that's all." Spoke the woman and sat up.

Ed eyeballed her like she was hiding something but then thought nothing of it. "If you say so." He said with a small smile. "Al's feeling a lot better now, that medicine knocked his cold right out the window."

"Thank goodness." Riza sighed in relief. "That bug was on him for a week!"

Ed smiled and left the room, offering coffee to the woman beforehand.

Riza couldn't tell the boy about her dreams lately, it would make him very angry and spastic. _A week since those dreams started…there's no other explanation._ She thought to herself, remembering the baritone voice that spoke so soft in her ear and the strong arms that held her close. _It has to be a demon._ Riza thought bitterly to herself and stood up. _He's not going to fool me next time._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Fuhrer!"

A stern looking woman around twenty began pounding on the double doors to a bedroom. "Don't make me use my-" she was cut off by one of the doors opening a bit followed by a stream of fire.

"You forget who you dealing with Dante." Came a low voice from inside.

"Forgive me my Lord but you are usually-" Dante started to rebuttal but another stream of fire was the response she received. "I am usually **what **now?" the man spoke and stepped out, revealing a man in his late twenties with short messy raven hair and dark midnight eyes, almost black as his hair. Just by looking at the man, one could easily mistake him for Xingnese by his exotic looks.

"I'm sorry Fuhrer, it wasn't my place to say." Dante bowed in shame, mentally cursing her leader for the fire streams he sent.

A smirk played on the Fuhrer's lips. "You should know by now." He spoke with authority and walked right passed her without glancing back. _It was an eventful night, how could I not sleep? _He thought as he passed by some servants cleaning scorch marks off a painting of a human leader. _I have to tell Kimbley to stop trying to blow up everything he sees._ He scowled at the painting.

_Damn humans…exiling us to the depths of the Earth all those years ago while we did nothing to harm them. I'll show them the true meaning of Hell._

"Yo!"

The demon leader's train of thought was interrupted by another man's voice. He looked up to see a man around his age with short spiky black hair with cat green eyes, glasses resting on his nose.

"Maes, if this is about your cute daughter again, I swear I will roast your pictures and all of your cameras!"

The demon known as Maes frown for a split second then pulled out a picture of a four year old girl wearing a pink dress ten times her size, a oversized white flower hat and big red high heels. "But you haven't seen Elysia in dress up yet, isn't she just the cutest?!"

"Maes…" the Fuhrer growled, preparing a small ball of fire in his right hand.

"Geesh, alright Roy! Put that thing out!" Maes spoke, rolling his eyes. "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

The servants cleaning off the mess from the painting started to giggle but one glare from Roy send them running. "There's the good old fire demon Fuhrer I know." Maes joked, putting a hand on Roy's shoulder. He said nothing but his smirked was back in its place. "I met her again last night." He said finally.

"Who? That thief?"

Roy nodded as he reached in his pants pocket. "Turns out she's fun to play with." He chuckled and pulled out a small heart shaped locket. "If I knew she was stealing from here, I would really show her how to play."

Maes smiled but mentally thought one thing: _You need to stop playing mind games with humans and get yourself a wife!_

"Is she really worth that much trouble? All she took was medicine and food, I mean, she didn't steal any money or anything of value."

Roy had a gleam of mischief dancing his eyes. "I know but it's just so much fun taunting someone inferior."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza just finished her toast and coffee as Ed and Al put on their coats and boots on. "We better get going or Izumi will kill us for being late." Edward said, wrapping a scarf around his neck.

"And we all know how she gets." Riza chuckled as she picked up the breakfast plates and placed them in the sink.

"See ya tonight Riza!" Al waved good-bye and he and Ed were out the door. Riza waved back, watching them leave while remembering not too long ago about the Elric brothers and their situation. _They're so strong…losing their parents to a demon attack…_she thought. That was her guess why Edward had auto mail for an arm and leg anyway.

That was five years ago, before Fuhrer Mustang took control of Amestris but Riza thought is was all the same. _Why punish us for the crimes our ancestors committed? I don't understand demons…and I don't want to._ She huffed and started cleaning the dishes before she had to leave for work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already noon as Riza made her way around the upper area of Central, clutching a package to her chest as she tried to find the address of the recipient. "How hard is it to find Maisey Drive?" she growled to herself, she didn't want to be there long due to it being full of demons. After the war, the demons moved into humans' homes and took everything from them. The area used to be a good place to raise a family but now…

Riza shuddered to herself as she found the street she was looking for. _It can't get any worse…_

She was so wrong…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Dream**_

"I knew you would be back."

Riza closed her eyes and refused to look at the man. "Just leave me alone, I know what you're doing demon." She spat. The man chuckled as she heard his footsteps walking closer. "Just because I am a demon doesn't mean anything." He spoke, one of his arms circled around her waist and his other hand holding on to hers.

"What are you doing? Back off!" Riza growled and tried to move away but the demon held her in place. "Just one dance, that's all I ask." He purred in Riza's ear.

"No." she said bluntly but stopped fighting when she heard the sound of string instruments playing in the background. "What…?" she opened her eyes to see they were standing in a huge ballroom with one story tall glass windows, the floor decorated in gold and silver tiles designed in the style of the Fleur d' Lys along with a large diamond chandelier hanging above them.

"Where are we?" Riza asked the man, to see a man a few years older than her standing there with hair black as night combed back that a few wisps of hair were seen, a white dress tuxedo and a black mask covered his face.

"My own fantasy." He replied then motioned to her clothes. Riza looked down to see her ratty nightclothes gone, replaced with a long light blue strapless gown that barely touched the floor, on her neck was a gorgeous diamond pendant shaped like a teardrop and her hair was swept back in a stylish bun, showing more of Riza's face.

"How'd you-?" she couldn't speak as the demon brought her to the middle of the ballroom as the song's melody began again. "I have my ways." He spoke and started leading her in a waltz. The music itself was beautiful yet…haunting almost. Riza couldn't put her finger on it but the music sounded familiar to her. _This is all happening so fast…I have to stop this. But why can't I?_ Her mind raced as the beat started to quicken and the demon danced a bit faster. _How am I keeping up with him? I don't even know how to dance!_

"Just follow my lead." The demon spoke, almost like he knew what troubled Riza and held her closer, their chests almost touching.

"You've been following me around for the past week in my dreams so do you mind telling me who you are or will I have to refer you as 'Demon'?" Riza had to ask.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Was his reply.

"Prove it."

"I rather not, it keeps it interesting."

The music sped up as the strings sounded like they were screaming out in pain and torment and the two danced around the ballroom faster until the last bar was played and the demon dipped Riza low. "I will see you again tomorrow night." He said, their noses touching. Riza felt herself grow red in the face which made the demon chuckle. "Perhaps I should seal it with a kiss."

Riza was about to retort but was silenced by the demon's mouth on hers, it wasn't soft nor rough, almost like he wanted a small taste instead.

_**End Dream**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza's eyes shot open and sat straight up in her bed. "Oh my God…" she breathed and gently touched her lips. "It felt so…real."

Looking up at the ceiling, Roy Mustang smirked to himself. "I didn't expect to go that far but no matter." He sighed before drifting off to sleep again.

**_END OF CHAPTER ONE_**

I hope you liked that chapter, I put in some Royai interaction and Hughes! You gotta have him! The dream sequence took forever to write, I hope the two didn't act too out of character. Well, Roy is a flirt and Riza likes to resist. Orginally, I wasn't planning a kiss but since Roy wants to play games I decided why not.

Oh, and the music during the dance, it's called 'The Devil's Trill' and it was the basis of an arc in the series 'Yami no Matsuei'. It's really beautiful and I was listening to the YnM CD while writing this so…here ya go!

Review please!


	3. Chapter 2: The Players Meet

Wow, I didn't know people would like this story so much! When I wrote before, it took a few DAYS just to get my number of reviews to fifteen and that was when I wrote four chapters. I like it and you guys seem interested in this AU so here's another chapter for you. Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer:_** You know the drill, I don't own FMA. If I did, Riza would've jumped in the air balloon, smack Roy then make out in it!

**_Demon's Embrace_**

**__**

**_ Chapter Two: The Players Meet_**

The next morning, Riza found herself falling asleep on the kitchen table all thanks to last night's dream. She kept on picturing the dance, the demon, and lastly, the kiss. Riza shook herself awake from that last thought. "At least Edward and Alphonse left already." She sighed and finished her coffee before grabbing her coat and out the door. "Oh! Almost forgot!" she exclaimed as she ran into her bedroom and went over to her nightstand dresser. Inside were a pearl handle handgun and three boxes of bullets. "Can't forget this." Riza muttered and took one box of bullets and the gun, hiding it inside her jacket.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey everyone, Riza's here!"

The blonde woman knew that to be Russell's voice calling out to the entire floor. "Don't you have packages to deliver?"

"Not yet, Yoki has his finger up his ass." Replied the blond boy, crossing his arms. Riza knew that as code for: 'No jobs yet.'

"Great." She muttered. Riza didn't like being a package courier but a job was a job and it kept a roof over her head. Besides, not many humans could get better jobs ever since the war. At least she felt better stealing some things she and the Elrics needed, especially when it was the demon leader's house that she stole stuff from. Like she would even tell Ed and Al that part.

A dark skinned girl around sixteen years old watched Riza sit down and waved a hand in her face. "Hey, you look tired."

"Not enough sleep." The older woman replied, resting her chin in her hands. _Great, I'm trying to forget that dream, thanks._ Riza thought with a glare. _That ass! If I ever meet him in person, I will shoot him in the head, chest, and balls!_

"Hey Russell…I think Riza's off in La La Land."

"Leave her be Paninya, she's thinking."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the south side of Central, a small butcher's shop stood in the middle of the bustling part of town. The owner was a demon but she didn't care wither humans or her own kind came in and shopped. After all, two humans volunteered to work for her and she looked at them like they were her own sons. Sometimes the ship would get hazed for the woman's views but she always fought back.

This time however…

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The owner roared at the demon standing in front of her.

"I wouldn't speak to me like that, after all, I am a personal guard of Fuhrer Mustang's." spoke the man demon.

"I know you Kimbley, you don't care about anything except blowing shit up."

"Miss Izumi!"

Izumi and Kimbley turned to see Edward coming in from the back, holding a box full of steaks in his arms. "That boy's human, right?" a sick grin spread on Kimbley's face.

Izumi's eyes widened and she growled. "Don't you touch him!" she yelled and sent a spinning left kick to Kimbley's face. The demon fell to the ground with a THUD and a low growl came from his throat. "How dare you…?"

"GET OUT!" roared Izumi and threw a cleaver at Kimbley's 'man area'. The guard started to rebel with another attack but a familiar stream of fire stopped him from doing so.

"What have I told you about destroying property that doesn't belong to you?"

The fighting demons looked up to see the face of Fuhrer Roy Mustang, the look on his face would scare the biggest demons into cowards.

"Shit." Izumi growled.

Roy scanned his eyes across the butcher's shop until his eyes landed on the human child behind the counter. "Quit staring at me like you want some ass!" he snapped.

The demon was shocked; no one talked so disrespectfully to his face let alone a kid.

"You got guts talking to me like that seeming you can barely touch the counter."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN'T KICK AN AMOBEA'S ASS YOU STUPID BASTARD?!" Ed roared and flailed his arms around.

"I never said anything like that." Roy looked back, more bored than ever. "I've just come to collect my guard and be off."

"Bullshit!" Ed yelled and threw a t-bone steak at Mustang and hit him right in the face. Izumi paled at the action but inside she wanted to smack the boy until he passed out.

Ed watched the piece of meat fall on the floor and saw the reaction on Roy's face: pissed beyond belief! The Fuhrer's eyes turned blood red as steam started to seep out of the demon's skin. The blond looked at Mustang's hands, eyes widening when he saw flames appear from his palms. "You're going to regret that, human." He growled and sent a fireball at Edward.

"Crap!" Ed shouted and ducked down, barely missed the fireball by his antenna. _Screw this!_ He thought and crawled away from the counter to sneak up behind Mustang. The boy smirked as he formed his auto-mail hand into a fist and launched at the demon's head, only to see Roy turn around and grab his fist.

"Watch it human." He growled, the heat from his body transferred to Ed's arm. "I can kill you in just two seconds flat."

"Let's see you try." Edward spat as he saw Kimbley move and grabbed Izumi by her neck and held her back, his hands crackling red. "No one to help you now kid."

"Don't worry about me Edward, just kick his ass." Shot the dreadlocked woman.

Ed only nodded as he lunged again but this time, aimed a kick towards Mustang's chest but he dodged it gracefully before he grabbed it and flipped Ed over. "It'll take more than simple kicks and punches to stop me." He growled as he actually threw the boy out the door. "Keep her still and DON'T kill her." Roy ordered Kimbley as he followed Ed outside. People started gathering around the meat shop as the two fighters glared at each other and started again.

And by fighting, I mean Ed was launching punches and kicks while Roy dodged them without any problems. _It's almost like he's playing with me!_ The human thought, seeing Mustang's smirk just pissed him off even more. Before he blinked, Roy grabbed Ed by his flesh arm and twisted it to keep the boy still and used his other arm to slam both of them into the ground. "Like the taste of dirt, pipsqueak?"

"Go to Hell."

Neither one would finish the fight because of a bullet whizzed by Roy's ear and Ed's leg.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Roy was the first to turn to see his dream woman standing behind him, gun in hand and amber eyes flashing with rage although her face didn't show it.

"Riza! Get away, it's Fuhrer Idiot himself!" Ed cried out but Roy pushed his head further into the dirt. "You pipe down!"

The earned another bullet towards the demon. "I don't care who or what you are, step away from him or I will shoot you in the heart." Riza warned, eyes not leaving Roy's.

The demon released his grip on Edward and slowly stood up, not blinking at Riza once. "Then if you're going to shoot me, then I would rethink your weapon." His smirk turned malicious as he walked towards her in a quickened pace. Riza responded by shooting again, the bullet barely grazed Roy's right arm.

"Nice try…my turn." Roy kept the same expression on as he grabbed Riza's gun arm and pull her towards him, knocking the gun out of her hand. She moved quickly to try and aim a kick at his stomach but he grabbed her leg and pinned her on the ground, their faces inches apart. "Try and resist me now." He purred in her ear before placing one finger on her forehead. Riza tried to resist but only a sinking feeling of darkness comsumed her before she could not see anymore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza felt light headed as she rubbed her head, feeling a headache coming on. "Ow…what a nightmare." She muttered then opened her eyes, only to see two black ones staring at her. "Took you long enough."

She gasped as she recognized those eyes, those of no other than Roy Mustang himself. _Him again?! Dammit, I'm gonna kick his-hey…this floor's soft._ The human woman thought then looked at her surroundings: a large room with ceilings as high as a church covered with gold boundaries and light blue walls. A large oaken armoire was across the way as well as a stone fireplace, the fire already roaring in happiness. She also noticed one of those long lounge couches that had only one end and the back got smaller towards that part, that and a Xingnese looking rug right next to it. What scared her was what she was on; turns out it wasn't the floor but a king sized canopy bed with dark red silk sheets and blankets.

"Oh God…" Riza breathed, it wasn't good at all.

She was in a bedroom alright, the worse part of it was:

It was HIS room.

"I take it you like this room."

Riza turned her head away from his, feeling him straddle her waist and holding her arms in place. "Go to Hell." She spat bitterly at him. Roy only chuckled as he leaned in towards Riza's right ear. "I rather stay here with a pretty thing like yourself." He whispered softly, just tickling her slightly.

The sirens in Riza's head went off, immediately thinking the most obvious. "I won't give myself to you demon."

"Who said anything about that?" Roy replied, his right hand starting to ghost up her arm. "Not yet anyway."

"Don't push me."

"Or what? You can't really do anything right now. Besides, I want to do is talk." Roy pretended to pout and rested his elbows on top of her chest. "I mean, you do owe me for the stuff you stolen from me a week ago."

Riza's eyes snapped open and she turned her head. "I don't what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" Roy's eyes danced with mischief as he pulled out a small golden heart shaped locket. "Then enlighten me how this was found in the kitchen pantry. I know it was you, human. Just how did you think I was able to go into your dreams so easily?"

Riza felt her anger boiling inside of her. _HE'S the one who's been in my dreams?! No wonder why he wore a mask! That bastard!_ She tried to fight off the demon but to no avail.

"Relax, the boy from the butcher shop is fine. That is if you let him be." Roy started stroking her face gently but Riza didn't welcome it but tried to bite his fingers instead.

"Not nice are you?" he replied. "I can guess where that shorty got it from."

"Just cut to the chase. What do you want?" Riza growled, tired of playing games.

"Simple." Roy's smirk grew as his eyes lost their mischief but grew darker with something and he leaned into Riza's face, their noses touching.

"You."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_END OF CHAPTER TWO_**

Oi, this one was a pain to write! Anyway, I'm going to keep this as 'T' instead of raising it to 'M', I don't and can't write smut to save my life! Anyway, please review!


	4. Chapter 3: His Reasons

Sorry about not updating so fast, I had a huge writer's block and my sister is home from the Army for two weeks. I'm at the halfway mark for more reviews than my most reviewed story in the Zoids section! Even weirder: you guys like Roy as an ass! Well, can't expect Riza to fall in love at first sight. So, without further adieu, the next chapter!

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own FMA, otherwise I would have Ed and Al go back to their home world, Ed would get together with Winry and Al would have a cat shrine!

**_Demon's Embrace _**

**__**

**_Chapter Three: His Reasons_**

The color in Riza's face left when her captor spoke that last word. _He can't be serious! What happened to 'I don't do that to women' he spoke of earlier?!_ She thought. Roy saw the words written all over her face and went slightly red in the face. "I told you, I don't have my way with women by force." He replied. "Do you really take me as an animal?"

"Do I have to respond?" came her snide remark. "And why can't I get up and beat you senseless?"

Roy chuckled at the thought, his eyes not leaving hers. "The spell I used to knock you out also has a side effect: the person inflicted with it can't move for a night. In other words, you're stuck here tonight."

Riza looked at the demon with a stony face. "Oh joy, being molested by a demon leader is what I always wanted." She rolled her eyes. "You know I can make that happen." Roy answered, the strange gleam of what Riza saw was a bit of lust in his eyes. She gasped slightly when she felt the bottom of her shirt lifted away from her skin and replaced with one of Roy's warm hands caressing around her navel. "What else can I offer for you to save that boy's life? After all, attacking the leader of this country is punishable by death."

Riza's mind began to panic, thinking of all the things those demon guards would do to Edward. _He's suffered enough…why is this man, no DEMON, wanting to cause more of it? And for what?!_

"And if I give myself to you, you won't execute him, am I right?" she asked, eyeing Roy. "Of course, no harm will come to the boy as long as you're with me. Perfectly understandable, right?" he replied, his hand slowly snaking its way up her back. Riza bit her lower lip, trying not to make any noises from the demon's groping hand. She gasped slightly when Roy felt the back of her bra and smirked at her. "I can go all night until you give me an answer…you do want to protect him, don't you?"

The glare he received said it all: Riza did want to protect the boy with every fiber in her body, him and Al both. _They're like my little brothers…they would do the same for me. Except Edward, he would fight until he couldn't anymore._ She left her thoughts when she felt her bra snap. "Oops."

"Yeah right." Riza sneered at the culprit. Roy shrugged and slowly removed his hand from Riza's back and shirt much to the woman's relief. "I told you I don't go that far and I always keep my word."

The blonde said nothing but closed her eyes. "Maybe if I do this, I'll be in my own bed and this would be a bad dream." She spoke out loud. Roy smirked and sat straight up, pulling Riza with him and decided to pinch her arm. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"Not dreaming." Replied the demon. Riza still carried the stony face and refused to look at the demon before her which was getting more annoying to said demon. _Gods, human women are such pains!_ Roy thought then poked Riza right between the eyes. "Will you open your eyes and look at me if I explain myself?"

"No but go ahead."

Roy didn't know if he should throw her down and have his way with her, smack her or just explain what he wanted.

Naturally, he went with the third choice.

"Have you heard of a demon's 'binding contract'?"

Riza scowled. "Not much, only that demons use it to make pacts to keep enemies off of them." She answered.

"That's what it was but the contract I'm suggesting is this: I won't let any demonic harm come to the kid, but if you give up your freedom and stay here. I guess you can call it 'Equal Exchange'."

That caused Riza to open her eyes and say one thing: "You do have only one thing on the brain."

Normally, Roy would've fallen over and gloat because of that kind of remark but instead kept his cool composure. "I assure you, it's not what you're thinking." He said, his eyes losing the lusty gaze but replaced with a more serious look. "Something is going to happen soon, I have this feeling I can't shake off. Someone wants me dead."

"Good luck with that now drop me off at my place and I'll forget this happened." Riza spoke, not wanting to hear any tall tales. Personally, she didn't care if Roy died or not. All she wanted was her family to find peace among the mist of war.

_Stubborn human! Why do I always have to deal with the stubborn ones?_ Roy thought. "You're good with a gun from what I saw earlier, hence why I'm telling you this."

"You have guards, use them for your game." Riza rolled her eyes.

"It's no game; someone wants me out." Roy stared at the golden haired beauty in front of him. "I'm asking a complete stranger to help me with this rather than any of my guard for other reasons."

Riza only sighed. "You want the person responsible to not know about this, am I right?" she asked, her tone not changing one bit.

"They wouldn't expect a human woman to be one of my guards, right? Of course, you'll have to be undercover as…" Roy tried to think of the right words to say, there was no way he wanted to tell her the exact words.

"As your slave?" Riza quirked an eyebrow.

"Blunt and to the point." The Fuhrer answered. "No one but us will know what's really going on and I want to keep it that way. That's why I suggested the binding contract, once you agree, you can't get out of it until the Binder says the contract is forfilled."

"Screw that, I'm not posing as your toy!" Riza protested.

"Hopefully none of that will happen. Just…" Roy bowed his head. "I'm not used to asking a human for help…but I have no one to turn to. Would you please-" he was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Lord Fuhrer!" came a servant's voice.

Roy mentally cursed himself as he pushed Riza on her back and covered her slightly. "Don't say a word."

All he got was a roll of the eyes as he got off of the bed and walked over to the door, opening it slightly.

"My Lord," the servant bowed. "This letter came for you sir." She held a small brown envelope in her hands engraved with two snakes intertwining with each other around a large oak tree for the seal. Roy's face was void of all emotion but simply replied "Thank you." before closing the door. His face crinkled with disgust as he rolled his eyes and carelessly threw the letter into the roaring fireplace. No one expected the fire to turn bright green and spit out flaming ghosts with stringing hair and ghastly looking skin that looked like it was gonna fall off.

"What the hell?!" Riza saw this but Roy stayed calm. "Don't worry, I'll handle this." He told her before pressing his palms together and muttering in a strange language. The ghosts huddled around Roy, trying to get a strike in but the demon finished his chanting and pressed his palms on the floor, creating several icicles to trap said ghosts. The demon remained emotionless as he gave a swift kick to each, breaking them as well as the ghost creatures. "Does that explain it all to you? Now will you help me?"

Riza glared at the leader but still spoke. "I'll do this request only if you give both Edward Elric AND Alphonse Elric the same protection."

"Done." Roy answered. "I'll give you a week to prepare everything and to tell them. Come back on the night of the full moon, that's when the Binding must occur."

Riza only nodded in agreement before he spoke again. "One last thing: tell me your name. I highly doubt you want to be called 'human' or 'slave' all the time."

The human woman thought this to be highly unusual but still answered. "Riza Hawkeye." She stated then closed her eyes. " If I can't move until morning, I'm going to sleep."

"You know that is MY bed, right?"

"Then stay on your side of it."

**_END CHAPTER THREE_**


End file.
